Three Story Serenade
by ang.pie
Summary: This is a collection of three stories about Kyo and Tohru's love and the struggles that come with it. Review on it please.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is your author ang.pie speaking! Well guys, I thought I'd try writing on here. This isn't my first time writing ever, but it is my first on Hope you like Three Story Serenade. I've been working on it for a long time. Anyway enough of my ramblings and on with the story!

And without further delay: THREE STORY SERENADE!

Kyo Sohma was sitting on the roof of Shigure Sohma's house, as always. He's has been doing this more often lately. He was thinking about his future. It's been getting closer and closer to the time he would get sent into the room where he would live out the rest of his days in solitude. Kyo has given up on trying to beat Yuki. He realized that he would never beat him in a fight. HE was just to strong for him. His whole outlook on life has change since he has stopped fighting Yuki. He doesn't want to worry you know who so he puts on a front, even though he has stopped caring about everything. That is except for one thing. He's never stopped caring and loving Tohru Honda.

Every since Kyo has met Tohru, he's been changing for the better. She has been the light in his life. She was the only reason that Kyo kept living. He would have killed himself a long time ago from all the stress his true form gave him and hatred from his family members. Tohru was his lifeline and he refused to let her go.

As the days until he gets imprisoned draw nearer he feels that he needs to do something. He needs to stop this from happening. If he can't beat Yuki, he has to do something different. He needs to break the curse. He's been researching ways on how to break it and it seems futile. Nothing has come up on how to break it. He never loses hope though. He needs to find this, not only for himself, but also for his family. Deep down he wants his family to be truly happy and live like they also dreamt of living. Akito has stopped that from happening and Kyo would like nothing more than to make him step down.

A certain girl that he just happened to live with interrupted Kyo's thoughts. "Kyo! Come down from the roof! Dinner's ready!" she yelled up to him.

"Okay Tohru, I'll be right there!" he yelled back. ' I need to do something and fast," he thought, 'I need to break the curse, so I can tell her how much I love her. O yeah, and for the rest of those assholes.' He went down the ladder and ate dinner with the rest of his housemates.

WOO!! Hope you liked the first chapter! Review about it so I can write more please! I love you all. Be safe please!

Love always- ang.pie.


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO ALL! First off, I want to thank all my lovely reviewers. I was so excited to get them and they were so sweet. I love you dearly. And another thing, I'm thinking that my chapters are going to be short, but I'll try my best to change that. I promise:D. On last thing, not all of my chapters are going to be sad and morbid, but this might appear to be, but it's going to be happy. I promise this as well! Anyway, onward!

br br 

Tohru was up early making breakfast for the three men she lives with. When she's up this early she has time to think about her sorrows. _'I only have a few more months to help Kyo-kun. Nothing's working. What is the secret? What can I do? How can they allow this to happen to him?' _ Tohru thought. She realized what she was saying and stopped everything. –gasp- _'How can I think that? They have been so kind to me and here I am being so selfish. I just have to try harder. I'll try my hardest. Mom, please give me the strength I need to save him.' _

-ring ring- Tohru was broken out of her thoughts by the phone. She ran to go and answer it. "Hello?" She asked. (or is it answered?)

"Tohru! This is Uo. How are you? I hope your excited!" Arisa said.

"I'm fine, how are you. And why am I supposed to be excited?" Tohru asked.

"You can't have forgotten! The fair's in town and we're all going? You didn't forget to ask the boys did you?"

"Oh yes! That's right and no. I remembered. I guess I just had a moment. Haha."

"I guess. So we'll be by your house around noon okay?"

"Okay, and don't worry, I'll drive!"

"Um Tohru, lets let one of the boys drive. Do you even know how to get there?"

"Ummm..no. You're right. Well I have to go. I have to make breakfast before the guys wake up. I'm sorry to cut this short. I'll see you soon. And thank you for calling."

"Alright Tohru. Bye bye."

"Bye. Be safe!"

_'Wow, Uo-chan and Hana-chan are so great to me. I'm so thankful to have them as my best friends.'_ Tohru thought. She went back to the kitchen to finish breakfast. She was almost done, but of course, she needed the salt of the top shelf. Tohru, being vertically challenged, always wondered why Shigure had to have such high shelves. She leaned against the counter and reached up. She still couldn't reach it, so she was about to climb up until she saw a strong, calloused hand come up and grab it. She turned around to see Kyo with the salt she needed. He handed it to her and gave her him smile that he only had for her.

"Good morning Kyo-kun! Thank you so much! Oh yeah, Kyo-kun are you still going to the fair with me….and of course everyone else? It'll be really fun!" Tohru said.

"Yeah, I'm still going. Who's all going?" Kyo asked.

"You, me, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Yuki-kun, Haru-kun, and Momiji-kun," Tohru said as Kyo gave a look of dread. She looked down to hide her sad face, "Kyo-kun you don't have to go if you don't want to. Really, I'll understand."

Kyo looked down at her and said, " Tohru, I want to go. Don't worry about me. Seriously, I'm not dreading anything, except for going with that damn rat, but other than that I'm okay. Really! O man, I'm such a screw up. Damn."

Tohru started to chuckle. She looked up at him and smiled. " Kyo, you're not a screw up. You're a really good person and you just wanted to make me feel better. Thank you," she said. He smiled back down at her and they stared into each other's eyes. Then something hit Tohru. "BREAKFAST! Is it okay?" She went over to it and saved it before it burned. Kyo couldn't help but laugh. She was so cute when she panicked.

"Hey Tohru, I'm going on the roof for a bit. I'll eat breakfast later." Kyo said. She nodded and sat at the table. He was about to go out to the ladder until he realized something. "Hey Tohru, you called me Kyo without the –kun," he said. She looked up at him and winked. He returned that with a smile. Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

br br 

YES!! Go me. Well hopefully this one is a good chapter. Love you. Reviews would be lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again my faithful readers! It's ang.pie again! School is draining physically and I don't know if I can handle it. (I can, but that's not the point). Haha. I forget to do the cool little disclaimer thing. So here it is:

I do not own Fruits Basket or any characters of such and I am not Takaya-sensei nor do I wish to be.

Well there you go. Hahaha. Anyway, I'm really going to be adventurous with this story. Yuki and Machi are nonexistent. He loves Tohru so don't ask please. So yeah, review and tell me how I'm doing. Let's make this a long one! Okay. Now onward!

Tohru finished all of her household duties early so she could get ready for the fair. After breakfast, she washed the dishes, did the laundry, and vacuumed the entire house. After she finished she took a shower and dressed. She didn't want to wear a skirt because she was hopefully going to get over her fear of rides and actually go on some. She settled for a pair of destroyed and embellished jeans that Arisa and Saki bought her and a simple pink t-shirt. (A/N: so not Tohru clothing.) She went downstairs and sat in the kitchen to wait for her friends to arrive so her, Yuki and Kyo could go. _'Wait Kyo-kun…..'_ Tohru thought. She got up as fast as she could and climbed onto the roof. There she saw Kyo sleeping peacefully. She hated to wake him, but he had to get ready to go. "Kyo-kun. Kyo-kun, you have to wake up now please. You have to get ready to go to the fair now please." Tohru said softly. He stirred and then woke up.

"Tohru? Why are you up here? What time is it?" Kyo asked sleepily.

"It's almost 12:00. You need to go and get ready. Uo-chan and Hana-chan will be here any minute." Tohru explained.

"What!?" Kyo exclaimed. He got up and ran into the house. He went up the stairs and unfortunately bumped into Yuki. They both fell down and looked up in surprise.

"Watch where you're going stupid cat! You could have hurt somebody. And why aren't you dressed? Miss Uotani, Miss Hanajima, Momiji, and Haru will be here any minute. God, you're so useless. Why does Miss Honda put up with you? If it were up to me you would have been out of here a long time ago. Hurry up cat!" Yuki said. He went down stairs and sat down to wait for the remaining guests. Kyo just sat there in the hall for a moment Lately Yuki has been extra mean to Kyo. No one thought anything of it, but just made it out to be the lack of confrontation. It did hurt Kyo deeply though. It hurt like salt on an open wound. He got up and walked into the bathroom. He showered quickly and got dressed. By the time he got downstairs, everyone was there waiting for him so they could go.

"Well it's about time Orangy. What took you so long? We could have left by now!" Arisa said. She was sitting by Saki and Tohru and was obviously waiting impatiently for him to come downstairs. Kyo didn't answer her like she expected him to. Instead he just went and put on his shoes. "Well Orangy, what's your excuse?" she asked louder. He still didn't answer. She got frustrated. She took off her shoe and threw it at him. Instead of hitting him in the head like she expected it to, he caught it and put it on the ground.

Kyo stood up and calmly said, "Well. I'm here now right. Now lets go. Out on your shoe Yankee. I'll drive. " Everyone looked at him shocked. Tohru looked worried and tried to find what was wrong with him, but he turned his head. He walked outside and got into the driver's seat of the car that they borrowed from Hatori. The rest of the pack followed. They got into the car and stayed silent until they got to the fair.

When they got to the fair, you could tell there was going to be chaos.

"But I want to go on the Ferris wheel!!!!" Momiji cried.

"Not now! It's too early! Lets go in the haunted houses!" Arisa exclaimed.

"No. Tohru will get scared. Lets go play some games." Saki said solemnly.

"It's okay. Really. Don't worry about me. We can do whatever you want. Even the haunted houses." Tohru said trying to calm everyone down.

Yuki was standing away from argument waiting for it to end. He just wanted to spend time with Tohru and try to keep her from worrying about **him.** He has noticed how fond Tohru has grown to Kyo and how Tohru feels about Kyo and cannot let him have her. He refused to lose to Kyo. He would die before he would let that happen. then he had the perfect idea. "Why don't we split up? We can split up into two groups of two and one group of three. Then at the end of the day we can go on the Ferris wheel together. How does that sound?" Yuki said. Everyone looked at him and nodded in approval.

"Okay, but we can't pick our partners. It wouldn't be fair. So lets draw!" Arisa said.

"Wait…but!" Yuki tried to stop her from reasoning with everyone, but it was too late. They already got the idea of picking people's names out of a hat. Saki picked Haru and Arisa picked Momiji. It all came down to Tohru picking either Kyo or Yuki. _'Pick me. She can't pick him.' _Yuki thought.

"I picked Kyo-kun! Sorry Yuki-kun," Tohru said, "looks like you have to pick which group you go with." Yuki was fuming on the inside.

"Don't worry about it Honda-san. I'll just go with-!" Yuki was saying before Arisa interrupted him.

"Come with us Prince. The three of us will have fun." Arisa said happily.

"Um. All right. Then lets go. See everyone later. Goodbye Honda-san, be careful." Yuki said giving a quick glare at Kyo.

Tohru, of course, didn't get the underlying hatful tone of Yuki and said, "Alright Yuki-kun! Bye everyone! Be safe please! Okay Kyo-kun. So what do you want to do first?"

"It doesn't matter Tohru, whatever you want to do I guess." Kyo said getting in a better mood then he was in earlier today.

"Um…let's go on a roller coaster! I've never been on one and I really want to try it out." Tohru said. Kyo smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Ok Tohru. Let's go on that one," Kyo said pointing at the Wailer aka the twirling roller coaster of death that sprang up straight from hell. Tohru instantly shuddered. "Haha. Tohru, I'm just kidding. We won't go on that one. Let's go on the over there that won't kill you. Okay?" Kyo said. He was talking about the less scary roller coaster that looked 1000 times safer than the previous one mentioned.

"Okay Kyo-kun lets go on that one!" Tohru said feeling somewhat better about it. They made their way over there. Tohru made a bold move and grabbed his hand and laced their fingers. (A/N: Lacing is SOOO much better than cupping).

Not so far away, Yuki witnessed the entire scene. _'He'll pay for this. I swear it.'_ Yuki thought plotting against Kyo. He turned around and him, Momiji, and Arisa started walking towards the haunted houses.

WOW! That was great! I love cliffhangers don't you? Haha. Well goodbye all. I love you. I hope you enjoyed it. Be safe please! Byebye!


	4. Chapter 4

HELLLO all my adoring fans! It's ang.pie again and I am here to bring you another installment of the faboo story of mine Three Story Serenade.  Ya'll are great. Haha. Anyway, I've been thinking about chapters and I've come up with a lot of new stuff. It may not be long, but I put a lot of stuff so please bear with me. I'll love ya'll forever. Okay. With that said, onward to the show!

It was about 3:00 at the fair and the whole gang was still living it up at the fair. They all agreed to meet at the Ferris wheel at about 5:00 so that gave them a little while longer to have fun with their partners. Kyo and Tohru were having the time of their lives. After the roller coaster they went on the giant swings, the boat rides, and some more roller coasters. They were getting pretty hungry so they stopped to eat something. They found a ramen stand (A/N: that would be great if America had those) and got some. They found a nearby bench and sat down.

"Kyo, I've been having so much fun! Have you?" Tohru asked before starting on her ramen.

"Yeah. I've had a blast. But, um what do you want to do after we eat? I mean we can do anything you want to do, but I'm just curious." Kyo asked. At first he was nervous about them being alone together. As the day went on, he began to loosen up and truly have fun with her. He looked over to her and saw how happy she was. She was absolutely radiant. He couldn't help, but smile because he helped put that smile on her face. _'I could do this forever if I knew she would smile like this all the time. I wouldn't hesitate.'_ Kyo thought.

"Hmm. Could we possibly not ride for a while. We're eating and stuff so my food has to set. How about we play some games or go to the fun houses? That'd be fun! Don't you think Kyo?" Tohru said excitedly.

"Yes Tohru. That'd be really fun," Kyo said, "hey. You called me Kyo again." Tohru looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. Do you not like it? I can call you Kyo-kun if you want. Really don't mind. I just thought-!" Tohru said before getting interrupted.

"No it's okay. Really. I like it when you call me Kyo," he said with a smile. She smiled back at him and then continued eating her ramen. They ate in a comfortable silence. When they were finished they got up and walked over the fun houses. They decided to go into the house of mirrors. They went inside and went up to the mirrors that distort your appearance.

Tohru got in front of the mirror that makes you look fat. Her eyes got wide and she said, "Oh my! Kyo, do I really look like this?!"

Kyo looked down at her with disapproval. He said, "Of course not Tohru. Your perfect." At that comment she blushed madly. They finished in that house and immediately went into the haunted house. Of course Tohru got scared as soon as they walked in. She followed closely behind Kyo. He grabbed her hand to calm her down a little bit. Then all of a sudden a fake corpse came flying at them. Tohru screamed and that caused Kyo to stop and turn around. And course Tohru kept walking not noticing Kyo had stopped. He grabbed her arm to stop her from running into him. They were inches away from each other. They stared into each other's eyes. They came closer together and just as their lips were about to touch another fake corpse came flying at them and that scared Tohru to no end. She hugged Kyo and in turn turned him into a cat. Luckily no one was around to see. They ran out of that house at record pace. Tohru ran behind a building.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me." Tohru begged him as he was changing. _'We were so close. We were about to kiss. It was a mistake. Kyo doesn't love me. I wish he did.'_ Tohru thought sadly. She frowned at that thought. Kyo noticed. He sat down beside her.

"Tohru what's wrong? Did I do something?" Kyo asked her. _'Besides pretty force myself on you.' _He added. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"No Kyo. You didn't do anything. I'm just have an emotional moment. Really. I'm sorry for worrying you." Tohru said sadly.

"Are you sure? Was it back in the haunted house? I'm sorry if-!" Kyo started before getting interrupted by Tohru.

"Don't worry Kyo. I know it was a mistake. Okay? You don't have to explain anything." Tohru said trying not to cry. Kyo was going to persist further, but her eyes pleaded him not to.

"Well okay," Kyo said. He had to find something to cheer her up. He found it a few seconds. "Hey look over there. It's a photo booth. Want to do take some pictures Tohru?"

"Um. Sure Kyo!" Tohru said suddenly happier. They went over to the booth and went in. When the camera started going off they went in really fun poses. The first was a really happy smile, the second a fishy face, the third was a peace sign, the fourth they busted out laughing, and the last they did a regular smile. When they got the pictures Tohru was her old, happy self again.

It was about time to go and meet every back at the Ferris wheel so Tohru and Kyo started heading that way. They stopped in front a water gun game because Tohru saw a stuffed animal she liked. It was a little orange cat that looked a lot like Kyo's cat form. "Do you want that Tohru?" Kyo asked. She nodded eagerly. "Ok then, I'll win it for you then." He sat down on the chair and when the game started he won easily. When the game guy asked which one they wanted he picked the one Tohru wanted and gave it to her.

"Thank you so much Kyo! I'll treasure it forever!" Tohru said hugging her plushy. After that they headed over to the Ferris wheel. Surprisingly they were the first ones there. So they sat down on a nearby bench and waited.

Over with Arisa, Momiji, and Yuki, they were still in line for the roller coaster from death. "Uotani-san, shouldn't we be getting over to Honda-san and the others? It's almost 4:45. We can ride this some other time. We need to go." Yuki said calmly. He hadn't been having fun with her and Momiji. Momiji had been chattering about nothing for the past five hours nonstop. And Arisa had been dragging them on every dangerous ride in the park. He had had enough.

"What are you talking about Prince? We have plenty of time! Patience is a virtue!" Arisa boasted.

"Yeah Yuki! Hold your horses!" Momiji chimed in happily.

"I'm just afraid that Honda-san will worry if we aren't on time. As her best friend I thought you would have known that Uotani-san." Yuki said with a little bit of malice that he hoped that she didn't detect. Unfortunately for him, she did.

"Okay Prince. Whatever you say. Lets go back to Tohru." Arisa said trying not to sound suspicious. They headed toward the Ferris wheel. When they got there, they discovered that everyone was there waiting for them. They went up to them as Tohru was showing off the pictures her and Kyo took and the plushy she won for her.

"Yuki-kun, look what Kyo got me!" Tohru said excitedly. When heard her say Kyo's name with the –kun at the end, he saw red. He was furious at that and when he saw the pictures he just got even more furious.

"That's great Honda-san. It's very…cute." He said in fake kindness. He clenched his fist to control his anger. Arisa noticed the outrage in his eyes and how desperate he was to keep it hidden.

"So everyone lets go on the Ferris wheel together." Saki said solemnly. Everyone went over to the Ferris wheel.

"Tohru-chan, Hana-chan. I have to talk to you. _Alone_." Arisa whispered to her two best friends. They both nodded.

"Hey guys, is it okay if Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and I go on one alone?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah! We need to have some girl talk." Arisa chimed in. All the guys nodded. "Okay then! See you when we get off!" She said as they were getting on.

When they were alone, then Saki said, "So, what was it you wanted to talk about? Your waves are very defensive and serious. What's wrong?"

"Yes Uo-chan. What's the matter?" Tohru said very worried.

"Well. When Prince, Momiji, and I were together I noticed that he was _different_ somehow." They waited for her to continue. "Well he just seems too angry. He doesn't seem like himself. He seems dangerous. Tohru-chan, please be careful around him. I don't like him in this state."

"But Uo-chan, he's my friend. And he doesn't seem different." Tohru said confused.

"Well his waves did seem different. Tohru-chan, I think Uo is right. Be careful around him. At least be with someone else when you're with him. Until we know he is back to normal. Promise?" Hana said calmly.

"Okay guys. I promise." Tohru said. They talked about their days and got off the ride. They waited for the guys to get off so they could go home. When the boys got off then the gang all went to the car.

After everyone except for Yuki and Kyo got into the car, Kyo went around to the driver's side until Yuki stood in his way. He snatched the keys from him.

"I'm driving home cat." He said with hatred. He went close to him and whispered to him so only he could hear, "I hope you enjoyed your day with Tohru because you're never going to be around her again. I'll make sure of it." He went to the driver's seat and got it. Kyo just stood there stunned for a few seconds. He snapped out of his trance and got into the car. Yuki then drove home with the car in a dead silence.

WOW! I'm soooo tired. That took a really long time for me to write. I make it up as I go and it's really hard. Haha. Well only 3 more chapters in this story and then it the next! Yes! Anyway, stay safe please and review on it! I love you kids! Byebye.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all! I'm soooo sorry for the wait. I've been meaning to update for a really long time now, but I've been procrastinating. My bad. Anyway, on with the story. I don't know how long it will be. It depends how I feel and how hungry I become. haha.

After the incidents at the fair, the Sohma/Honda household was very different. It had a noticeable tension in the air, especially between Yuki and Kyo. Shigure and Tohru tried countless times to get the men to tell about them about it, but they refused to talk. Kyo didn't want Tohru to change her prospective about Yuki. He didn't want to do that to her. He had been avoiding her so her wouldn't have to fight with Yuki anymore. It wasn't worth it to him. This worried Tohru to no end. Kyo was the person she felt closest to in the house and him not talking to her annoyed her immensely (she didn't let it show though). It was a Saturday and about the time for lunch (3:00). Shigure and Yuki told her that they wouldn't be attending. So that meant only she and Kyo would have to eat. That gave her a break. She didn't feel like making a huge feast. She went into the kitchen and remembered that Shigure had asked her to grocery shopping because the house didn't have enough food for them. She went through the kitchen to see what they needed and confirmed that he was right and they didn't have any food. Having not cooked breakfast, she didn't know the extent of the bareness.

'Gosh. I'll never be able to carry all that stuff back home. It's a shame we had to give the car back.' Tohru thought (A/N: mentally ). She went to the door and put on her shoes. She was about to go out when a certain orange haired beauty stopped her.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked.

"Um. I have to go to the store. We don't have food. Can you come with me? I don't think I'll be able to carry all those bags." Tohru said.

"Umm..."

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I'll really appreciate it a lot."

'Should I?' Kyo thought. When he saw the look of hope on her face he couldn't say no. "Tohru I'll go with you. But we need to go to the Main House first."

"Why?"

"Because we can't carry all those bags without a car. We're going to borrow Hatori's again. I'm sure he won't mind." Kyo said.

"O. Okay. Let's get going then." Tohru said happily. They walked to the main house having casual conversation like talking about the weather and school. When they got there, they were very hesitant to go inside. There had been a lot of bad memories there. Hopefully they won't run into Akito. (A/N: they won't. but be patient. ) They quickly went to Hatori's part of the house and he gladly let them borrow the car. They drove to the store in silence to get the eerie vibe they got from the main house off of them. When they got to the store, they split up with two different lists so the trip would go faster. When they finished, they paid for the items and left the store. They drove home in a comfortable silence. When the got home they went inside and put the groceries away. Tohru was about to start cooking when Kyo stopped her.

"What is it Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"You're not going to cook." Kyo said.

"Why not?"

Kyo stayed silent for a moment and looked away. 'Should I ask her out? What if Yuki finds out? Do I want to risk a bloody beating for my happiness? Am I worth that? Is she?' He looked down at her. 'Yes. She is worth. I might not be, but she is.' "Tohru, would you like to go out with me? I mean to go and eat something? So you won't have to cook?" Kyo asked awkwardly.

"Kyo I would to do out with you!! But can we go a little later? We need to get ready and stuff! Thank you so much for asking me!" She exclaimed. With that she took off up the stairs.

Kyo couldn't help to smile because of her enthusiasm. She was very easy to please after all. He went upstairs to go and shower and change.

-1 hour later-

"Tohru come one! It'll be dinnertime if we don't hurry up! Are you ready yet?" Kyo yelled up at her.

"I'm almost ready. Just a few more minutes." She yelled back down. She heard Kyo snort downstairs which made her giggle. She went back to debating on whether or not she should wear make up or not. She finally decided on a light blush and mascara. 'Perfect' Tohru thought. She put on her heels and went downstairs.

Kyo heard her come downstairs and said, "Finally! What were…?" He lost his train of thought when saw Tohru walk down the stairs. "Wow…" was all he could say. Tohru was wearing a fitted pale yellow sundress with a white sash in the middle. She paired them with white platform heels (A/N: I'll make her not clumsy while wearing them. I promise.) and pearls. Her hair was curly/wavy at the same time with half back and half not. She was stunning.

"Do you like it? Ayame made the dress and gave me the shoes. I can go change if I look dumb. Do I look dumb?" Tohru asked.

"Kyo got out of his trance and answered, "Tohru you don't look dumb. You look…you know…. nice…and stuff…" She could tell he was embarrassed. He wasn't the best at voicing what he felt and what he was really saying was, 'Tohru you look absolutely beautiful and anything but dumb.'

"Thank you Kyo. You look very handsome yourself," she said. Kyo was wearing white dress shirt, of course not buttoned all the way so he showed some skin. He was also wearing brown dress pants. He normally wouldn't wear something so dressed up, but they were going to a formalish restaurant, even though Tohru didn't know where they were going. "Well should we go?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, lets go. I hope you like where we're going," Kyo said. They went outside and Kyo opened her door and ran to the driver's side and started the car.

"Where are we going anyway?" Tohru asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Kyo said with a smile.

"I hope it's not too expensive."

"Don't worry about it. Order whatever you want."

"I don't want to order too much and you can't pay."

"Tohru, really don't worry about it."

"But..!"

"No buts. I'm taking you out. Whatever you want, it's yours."

"Okay Kyo. Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. Your…worth it." With that, they rode the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence. When they got there, Kyo opened her door and all she could do was gawk at the atmosphere. The restaurant was called Sakitumi. (A/N: It's a nice Japanese restaurant where I live. It's for real I promise.) From the looks of it, it was very expensive. Tohru looked up at Kyo with a worried expression. "Nope. You're not going to worry. Anything you want okay?" She nodded. They walked in and a got a table.

"Hello, my name's Hojo and I'm your waiter for tonight. What to drink?" the waiter asked looking at Tohru very suggestively. He was as tall as Kyo and had black hair and blue eyes. He had on the uniform, which was black pants and a black short.

"Well, I'D like a water." Kyo said giving him a glare.

"I'll have the same please." Tohru said politely.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Hojo the waiter said. In a flash he was back with their drinks. They ordered what they wanted with Hojo the waiter staring at Tohru the whole time.

When he went away and Kyo said, "Tohru, are you noticing that that guy is staring you a little weird?" She nodded. "Are you bothered by that? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable at all when you're around me."

"Okay Kyo. It is kind of making me feel weird. But please don't make a big deal. Just tell him calmly please." Tohru said.

"Okay Tohru. If that's what you want." Hojo the waiter came back with their food.

"Call me if you need anything okay sweetie?" he said touching Tohru's shoulder and squeezing it.

"Excuse me," Kyo said. Hojo the waiter looked his way for the first time that night, "you're making my friend uncomfortable with your actions. How about stopping?"

"How about no. She's just your friend right? Well I want to be more than friends with her. So yeah, how about minding your own business?" Hojo the waiter retorted.

"What?!" Kyo yelled while standing up to become level with him. The whole restaurant looked over to see what made the commotion.

"Kyo…please." She grabbed his hand to try to calm him down. He looked around and then down at Tohru. He sat back down calmly.

"Your not to go near her again, got it?" Kyo said in a whisper. Hojo the waiter nodded, not convinced. "By the way you're not getting a tip." Hojo the waiter walked away. The pair ate their food in silence.

"Hey Kyo, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back okay?" Tohru said. Kyo nodded. She walked over to the bathrooms and entered the ladies room. She did her business and washing her hands. She was looking in the mirror when Hojo the waiter came in. She turned around in a panic. "What are you doing in here? What do you want?"

"You." With that he roughly grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. She was about to scream until he put his hand over her mouth. "I don't want to hurt you, but if you scream I'll have to. So just relax and we'll both enjoy this." He crushed his lips onto hers. As he did he was pulling up her dress and was going for the underwear. When Tohru realized what he was about to do she started fighting more than she already was.

'Kyo…please help me." She thought helplessly. As soon as she thought that she heard a voice.

"Take your hands off of her, or I'll snap your neck," Kyo said with hatred.

"You're bluffing. You wouldn't kill me." Hojo said terrified.

"Do you want to take that risk? Do you feel that lucky?" Hojo let go of Tohru and she slid to the ground crying. Kyo pulled Hojo the waiter by the collar and punched him hard in the face. Hojo the waiter fell to the ground holding his now broken nose. Kyo kicked him in the ribs and bent down to his level. "You picked the wrong girl to mess with. Now you have to pay." He was about to punch him again when he heard Tohru say something.

"Please Kyo. No. Don't hurt him. I'm fine. I promise. Now please let him go." She said sadly. He nodded.

"Well since I can't kill you, here's a warning, no a promise. If you even think about coming near Tohru again, I'll find out. And I _will_ kill you. And that's a promise I intend to keep." With that he went over to Tohru and picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the restaurant.

Back in the ladies room, Hojo the waiter laid there until a woman came in and said, "What happened to you???? Why are you in here? THIS IS THE LADIES ROOM!!!"

Anyway, back with Tohru and Kyo. Kyo sat her down in her seat in the car. "Tohru are you sure he didn't hurt you or worse?" Kyo asked worried. She nodded. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault. If I didn't choose this restaurant then you wouldn't of had to be scared like that. Tohru, I'm so sorry." Kyo said sadly.

"Kyo it's not your fault. Hojo the waiter was….I don't know. But don't blame yourself. Please. I'm fine." Tohru said. He looked up and she smiled at him to reassure him. He smiled back. "Kyo I'm tired. Let's go home. Wait, lets return Hatori-san's car first then go home." They drove to the Main House and gave Hatori back his car and started the walk home. It was around 7:00 and it was slowly approaching darkness. They walked and talked with each other and tried to forget what had just happened. They passed a flower seller on the street and Tohru saw a sunflower. (A/N: Lets pretend that her favorite flower.) Kyo saw her looking at it so he bought it for her. She of course thanked him a lot of times and they kept walking. When they arrived home, they stopped at the door so they can talk some more.

"Kyo I really had a lot of fun. Thank you for saving me. You're like my own knight in shiny armor. Except you're not in armor. And you're not a knight. And-!" Kyo kissing her full on the lips interrupted Tohru. She was wide eyed for a second and then she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. This went on for a good few minutes when they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Tohru, I've wanted to do that for a long time." Kyo said.

"Why?"

"Tohru, I-!" Yuki interrupted Kyo.

"What the hell are you doing to Honda-san?!" Yuki yelled at him.

"Yuki-kun, how much did you see?" Tohru said as Kyo stood there flabbergasted.

"Honda-san, go in the house." Yuki said coldly.

"Yuki-kun, what's wrong with-?"

"I said go in the house!" he yelled at her. Tohru slowly went into the house scared out of her mind. Yuki had never yelled at her. Ever.

"Do you think you have the right to yell at her like that? What the hell is you're problem?" Kyo yelled at Yuki. Yuki stayed silent. He went up to him and punch his hard in the stomach. Kyo doubled over and before he fell all the way to the ground, Yuki kneed him in the face, throwing him backward.

"I told you to stay away from her or else. I guess you'll have to find out what or else means CAT!" Yuki said as he pounced on Kyo.

DUNDUNDUN!!!!!!! WOW. That took me like a week to write. I kept stopping. Haha. Anyway, sorry for the cliffy. I'll update as soon as possible. Or maybe I should leave ya'll in suspense and not write for a month. Muwahahaha. You'll have to see. And yes, I am an evil genius. D byebye all and remember to review. Ttfn. Ta ta for now!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

HELLLO! I'm updating my glorious story finally. And thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They make me really happy. and people have been asking what's Yuki's problem, well I'm not quite sure. Yuki's just going through some stuff…I guess. And I love the kid. It just ties into the first part of the story. Speaking of that after this chapter there is only one more before the first serenade is over. Yay!!!!! Go ME!!! And the next one is going to be more drama filled. As Degrassi states- it goes there. And about Hojo the waiter, Haha. I was thinking of Hojo from Inuyasha when I was writing it. Haha. ANYWAY! Onward with the fighting…DDDDD by the way it's my first time going a fighting scene sooooo yeah. Don't hate me. This is going to be depressingly short.

Tohru stood in the threshold of the door watching in horror. Yuki was beating Kyo to death literally. She was frozen in fear from the pure hatred in his eyes. 'Why is he doing this? What's wrong with him? How can I stop this?' Tohru thought.

"Tohru, go into the house. I need to stop this. Yuki is going too far. Go and call Hatori." Shigure said running to the scene.

"No stay back! This doesn't have anything to do with you. If you interfere I'll kill you as well." Yuki said. The look in his eyes wasn't human. "The cat will not win! I won't let it happen. And I won't let you stop me!" Yuki then kicked Kyo in the stomach and made him fall to the ground despite Kyo's efforts to keep him upright. Yuki then bent down and whispered to him "Now beg cat. Beg me for mercy. I might not make your death so painful." Yuki said evilly.

Kyo laid there contemplating on how he could get away from Yuki. He didn't come up with anything. All his defenses were up, so he couldn't make a sneak attack. He couldn't use his speed because Yuki was faster. He couldn't use his strength because Yuki was stronger. How could he save himself?

"You have to do better than that if you want to live cat! Or do you just want me to end this now?" Yuki yelled crazily as he punched Kyo in the face for what seemed the millionth time. Kyo then passed out from the intense pain he had felt.

"Yuki-kun! Please stop! Please stop hurting Kyo!" Tohru pleaded with him. She was on her knees-she had collapsed a long time ago. "Yuki-kun please don't hurt him anymore!"

Then something snapped in Yuki. If it was possible he became even angrier. But, he stopped hurting Kyo. When he stopped, he turned his direction to Tohru. He walked over to her and said, "You want me to stop hurting _Kyo_?! Why the hell should I stop hurting _Kyo_?! Honda-san! Wake up! He doesn't care about you! All he wants from you is sex. He doesn't love you. I LOVE YOU! What the hell is your problem?! Why would you want that…that _monster?!_ He's nothing. He never was anything and he never will be anything. Why can't you see that? Are you that stupid?!" Yuki was seeing red. He then had started spouting incoherent out of his mouth. But, what he said had hit Tohru deeply like a hit in the stomach. She couldn't move. He was getting closer and closer and he was getting angrier and angrier.

"Yuki, if you come any closer then I'm going to call the police. Calm down." Shigure said getting in front of Tohru. Yuki stopped in his tracks and stared at him. Shigure almost crumbled under the infuriated gaze, but he stood his ground. Then, without a word, Yuki started walking again. Then all of a sudden, Shigure found himself feeling an extreme pain coming from his jaw. He even thought he heard a crunch.

"Don't you ever get in my way again Shigure. You'll die in the same manner as _him_." Yuki said. He then knelt down to Tohru's level. They were face to face. He then kissed her full on the mouth. He pulled away abruptly and said, "Love me Honda-san. I'm so much better than that monster over there. I'm faster, smarter, stronger, and nicer; the list goes on. Love me Honda-san. I need you to love me."

Tohru was speechless. She didn't love Yuki as he loved her. She was frozen in fear. "Yu..Yuki…kun. I ca…can't love you. I'm so sorry." Yuki then grabbed her wrist. His heart was broken and he couldn't stand it. His grip on her wrist got more painful with every second that passed went on. "Yuki-kun, let me go! Please stop! You're hurting me! Yuki-kun!" His hair covered his face so his expression was hidden. It felt like he was breaking her wrist in half, which he very well might do.

Then all of a sudden, Yuki felt an immense pain in his arm and he heard a crunch. Kyo had miraculously gotten up and managed to gain the strength to make blow to Yuki. "You never touch Tohru like that. Ever. I will _kill_ you if you ever hurt her ever again." With that Kyo kicked Yuki in the face. Yuki fell to the ground stunned. Kyo then started to punch him in the face out of anger. He wanted to make sure that Yuki felt all the pain that he had caused him since the day he was born. But, he stopped. "I'm not sinking down to your level." He got up and went over to Tohru, knowing that Yuki was defeated. "Tohru, are you okay?" She nodded. He made a sigh of relief. "That's good. I'm so glad that your okay…." And with that Kyo passed out.

"Kyo!? Kyo, what's wrong?" she yelled at him. Then she realized he was just sleeping. She just sat there with the three men that were sprawled on the ground and waited for Hatori's arrival.

WOOO!O!! Finally. I really took a long time to do this. Haha. Sorry guys. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't been updating. I'm so caught up with school and friends and all that jazz that I simply don't have the time to update. I'm so sorry. I'll update more often during Christmas Break and stuff. I promise I'll make this a really good one. Just for you guys. :D. And another thing you guys all my reviewers are wonderful and I love them. Anyway onward with the story my friends. Love, ang.pie.

After the happenings of the previous night, the three injured men were resting and sleeping off the pain. Shigure had a broken nose, Yuki had a broken arm, and Kyo just had a lot of bruises and potential scars. Tohru, on the other hand, had deep emotional pain from the incident. She had stayed over Arisa's house afterward so she could get away from Yuki. She was terrified. Not just for herself, but for Kyo. She didn't want to leave him alone with Yuki after what happened. Arisa had been right. There was something wrong with Yuki and she was glad that she heeded her warning.

As she was making her way back toward the Sohma household she was deep in thought about it until she ran into something, or someone, hard. She managed to fall down on the ground. She looked up and couldn't see what the mysterious thing that she ran into because the sun was preventing that. Suddenly, a hand reached out and the person bent down to give a better look at who it was.

She saw his face and a wide smile appeared on her face. "Toshi-chan?! Toshi-chan is that you? It's been so long since I've seen you last. I'm so sorry I ran into you! How have you been?" she said taking his outreached hand.

He pulled her up and hugged her tightly. "Oh Tohru-chan, I've missed you so much. How long has it been? Ten years? You look amazing. How have you been" He gave her a once over with his beautiful gray eyes. He was tall, shorter than Kyo, but pretty tall. His hair was blonde and down to his shoulders. He wore it back in a ponytail. He was very pale, but muscular. He had definitely grown since they were children.

"Oh, Toshi-chan. You are still the charmer. I've been really great. I'm about to graduate high school. You graduated last year right? What brings you back here? How are your parents? And your little sister?" Tohru asked eagerly.

"Yes you're right. I'm so proud of you. Well, since I spent a lot of my childhood here, I wanted to move back. My mother and father are just fine. Kiera wants to see you a lot. She missed you almost as much as I did. How's your mother?" He asked.

"Well, a few years ago, she passed away. She was in an accident." She said sadly.

"Oh Tohru I'm so sorry. If I would have known I would have come back immediately." He said.

"I know. Please, don't worry about me. I'm fine now. Really. But, do you want to go get something to eat and catch on old times?" Tohru said. She really didn't want to face home yet. She needed to reflect on some things and avoid the pain of the whole thing.

"Yeah sure! I think I know the perfect place to go too! Do you remember the place that my parents always used to go and never let us go with them, you know, The Lotus? Lets go there. I'm starving!" he said.

"I'd love to go there!" she said. They made their way over to the restaurant on foot. It wasn't far away and it was a really nice day out, so why not? When they got the restaurant they got a table, sat down, ordered what they wanted, and started talking. "So Toshi-chan, what university are you going to now? How old is Kiera?"

"I'm attending the local university. I live in an apartment with an old friend of mine. My parents and Kiera live about an hour away, so I can see them. Kiera just turned 15. She thinks she is so grown up. But enough about me, tell me what you have been up to? Where do you live now?"

"I live with Shigure Sohma and his two cousins Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma." Tohru said. Toshi looked at her suggestible. "O! Toshi-chan, nothing is going on between me or any of them. They are so nice to me. They have given me so much and I'm so grateful to have met them. I was actually living in a tent on their land before I met them so please don't think like that."

"Alright…But Tohru-chan, what are you going to go to college for, I mean what are you going to study?"

"I'm thinking about becoming a grade school teacher. I love kids. What are you in college to become?"

"I'm planning on being an engineer. I've always wanted to be one since I was little, remember Tohru-chan?"

"O yes that's right. I'm so happy for you Toshi-chan. You've become such a great guy. I'm proud that my childhood best friend came back. Aww. You're going to make me cry!" Tohru said with tears of happiness in her eyes. Toshi leaned over the table and wiped away a stray tear that escaped her eye.

"Now we can't have you crying now can we? Really Tohru-chan, you haven't changed a bit. Well, you have changed a little bit. You've become very beautiful." He said resulting in gaining a blush from Tohru. "You don't believe me? Well I think it's true."

"Haha. Oh Toshi-chan. Always the charmer. Well are you almost ready to go? I think I need to go home soon. The boys….well I'm worried about them a lot. So we can talk another time if that's okay with you."

"That's perfectly fine Tohru. I'm truly happy."

"Why?"

"Because there will be another time. And that's always something to look forward to." He said with a smile. She smiled back. They stood up and walked outside.

"Are you sure I can't drive you home Tohru-chan?" He asked persistently.

"Yes I'm sure, I don't want to be a burden. And besides. It's not that far. I'll be fine." Tohru insisted. He nodded. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Here's my number. Can I have yours?" He asked. She gave it to him and they went their separate ways.

Tohru walked toward the Sohma house once again in a deep thought. 'I so glad that I saw Toshi-chan again! But, even though we were talking about good times, I couldn't help worrying about things that happened last night. How will things be at the house? I can't face Yuki, not now anyway. He went too far last night. He could have killed Kyo and Shigure-kun. But, what about Kyo? Is he okay? Why did he kiss me last night. It can't have been like at the fair. It wasn't a mistake. He said that he's been wanting to do for a long time. Is it possible that he loves me like I love him? Well there's only one way to find out.' She thought as she approached the house. She went up to the front door, getting ready to enter the house. "Well here goes nothing." She said as she entered the house and saw utter chaos.

A/N: woooo! That was a satisfying chapter. I'll update more as soon as I get reviews guys. And in the mean time here is the disclaimer:

**I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I do own Toshi though, which is pretty much amazing. And I also own volumes 1-18 of the Furuba series at the moment. **

Okay. And Toshi will come up again…eventually. So don't forget him, okay? And I love cliffies don't you? Teehee teehee. Well guys that was another installment in the amazing story of **THREE STORY SERENADE.** Please review and be safe and all the jazz.

Byebyeboo! Love you beloved author—ang.pie.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my adoring fans. It is I, ang.pie at you service! Well this is it the last chapter in the first full installment of **THREE STORY SERENADE!** Whoop whoop! I'm so thankful for all my readers and all my reviews and just plain supporting this story. I love you all dearly and I'm so lucky to have all of you guys. :D So without further delay here you have it. Enjoy! Oh yeah, by the way, some people might be EOC!

Tohru couldn't believe what she was seeing. Shigure was dancing around in the hallways in only his under garments and a very swollen jaw. Hatori was doing his best to try to subdue him, but it wasn't working. "Why did I give you so much morphine Shigure? I mean really, the last time you had this much, you weren't even _wearing _pants. Shigure stop trying to do a split!!!! AHHHHHH! God damn it Shigure I don't want to see your _you know what_!" Hatori yelled running around after Shigure. Tohru couldn't hold in the laughter. "Honda-san!? Where did you come from? How are you feeling? Anything hurt?"

Tohru stopped laughing to answer Hatori. "I'm okay really, don't worry about me. I'm not hurt or anything. Everything is a-okay!" she said. Shigure stopped dancing long enough to look at her from head to toe. She looked nice in her white shorts, yellow top, and flip-flops. The way Shigure was looking at her however, was like she was a piece of meat that he would love to eat up. He ran over to her with arms out stretched. She luckily moved out of the way fast enough so that she was saved from his morphine-induced euphoria and resulted in him falling flat of his swollen face. "Shigure-kun!!!!! Are you okay! I'm so sorry! O my goodness! Hatori-san! What should we do???!" Tohru yelled as she started to feel as if she was having a nervous breakdown.

"Calm down Honda-san. He's sleeping now. See?" Hatori said calmly. Tohru looked over to him and saw that he was indeed, asleep. This calmed her down considerably. Hatori bent down and picked Shigure up and threw him over his shoulder. "Let me put this idiot back into his bed and we can talk about what happened last night alright?" he said. She nodded. He walked into the darkness of Shigure's room as she went into the kitchen and prepared some tea.

When the water done boiling and she finished preparing the tea, she went to the living room and found Hatori sitting in the room and watching TV. "Sorry I had you waiting Hatori-san. I was making some tea for the both of us if that is okay. It is ready now. Help yourself." Tohru said.

"Thank you Honda-san" Hatori said taking a cup and taking a satisfying sip. "So tell me what exactly happened last night, from start to finish. I need to know how to deal with this and whether it wasYuki's or Kyo's fault. So please, tell me what happened."

Tohru looked down and sighed. "Well, Kyo and I went out on a date and had a great time. We came back home and we…we kissed. I guess Yuki saw and he started yelling. He has never yelled at me before, so I was very surprised. He said that he told Kyo to stay away from him or else and since he didn't stay away then he showed him what or else meant and he attacked. It was like he was a different Yuki-kun. Not the "Prince". I was so scared. I told him to stop hurting Kyo and he just got even madder. He started to come at me, but Shigure got in the way and told him that if he didn't stop he would call the police. You know how that turned out. He started yelling at me again." Tohru stopped on account of the fact that she was crying.

"Take your time Honda-san. It's okay." Hatori soothed.

"H-He told me he loved me and he kissed me. I don't love him like he loves me." Tohru said.

"That's interesting. Did you Kyo well…Kyo. Without the –kun?" Hatori said.

"Y-Yes."

"That might explain it. You see Honda-san. He understands that you feel…well fondly for Kyo and he feels threatened by that. Yuki has never lost to Kyo. In anything, may it be in fights, grades, or girls. He can't process the thought of the roles being switched. The fact that Kyo did win in a fight against him is amazing. We never planned for it to happen so we need to consult with Akito. This is a very difficult situation that they got themselves in." Hatori said.

"But, Hatori-san, if the cat beat the rat, doesn't that mean that Kyo is free? He can live a normal life now right?" Tohru said.

"Well technically yes. But Akito has never lost a bet. So we don't know what he is going to say about it. He doesn't even know what is going on right now."

"But, but that isn't fair to Kyo! He won fair and square! He deserves to be free like everyone else! Hatori-san, you have to help him!"

"Honda-san it isn't that simple. What Akito says goes. I can't do anything to change his mind, no one can."

"But-!" she was interrupted by screams upstairs.

"Where is she? Where's Tohru? Tohru?!!" Kyo yelled.

"Honda-san you stay here. I'll calm him down." Hatori said. He went upstairs and into Kyo's room. "Kyo stop yelling. You'll wake up everyone in the house."

"I don't care. I want to see if Tohru is alright!" Kyo said trying to stand up. He didn't have any serious injuries, but he did have some stitches and he would open them if he didn't stop moving around so abruptly.

"Kyo stop this at once! You'll injure yourself further if you don't!" Hatori yelled back.

"I just want to see Tohru. Where is Tohru? I just _need_ to see her. Please." Kyo pleaded sliding to the floor. At that moment Tohru came into the room. He looked up at her and his eyes widened. He shot up, ignoring the pain, and went over to her. He lifted her hand to her face and stroked her cheek. "Are you alright? How is your wrist? Has Yuki come near you?" Kyo asked.

"No Kyo, I'm fine. Really. Even my wrist. Yuki is still sleeping. Kyo, but you need to rest now. You need to get your strength back up." Tohru said. She moved him toward the bed and he lay down.

"But Tohru I-!"Tohru interrupted Kyo.

"We can talk later, but for right now rest." She said wiping hair from his face. He slowly went back to sleep.

"Alright, well now I have to leave for the main house. I'll come back in a say or two to see how everything is." Hatori said. Tohru nodded. Hatori took his leave and everything was quiet for some time.

Two days later… 

Everything returned back to semi-normal. Kind of. Kyo was up and about and acting like he usually does, brash. Shigure, for a matter of fact, hurt. He hurt everywhere. It seemed to be radiating from his jaw and spreading throughout his body. He still found himself dodging his editor, however, and being perverted as always. Just not with words. Yuki on the other hand, never came out of his room. He was ashamed of putting Tohru in harms way by his own hands. Tohru brought him his food without any words spoken between the two.

"Is anybody home?!" Hatori yelled to alert that he was at the Sohma/Honda residence.

"Yes Hatori-san! Hold on, we'll be right there!" Tohru yelled. Her and Kyo were in the kitchen at the time so they made their ways to the living room to see why Hatori was there. When they got in the living room, however, their blood ran cold. Sitting on the couch was none other than the head of the Sohma family himself, Akito Sohma.

"Akito-sama…what brings you here?" Tohru asked, now become scared for Kyo's safety.

"I've come to discuss the monster's fate. Now are you going to make me come tea or do I have to make it myself?" Akito said in an eerie calm.

"Oh of course! I'll be right back with some!" Tohru said in a panic.

"Fine. Please Kyo sit down, like I said we have some things to discuss." Akito said. Kyo did as he was told and sat down. "Yuki will be staying at the main house with the rest of the Sohma's, besides you and my Shigure of course. He called us and requested it himself. Odd right? But you don't care about that now do you? So lets talk about something that you do care about. You do remember that we made a bet about your fate after graduation way back when correct," Kyo nodded, "Well, Hatori told me that you beat my precious Yuki in a fight. Is that correct?" Kyo nodded again. "Amazing. How did you manage to do that?"

"He was hurting her. I couldn't let him do that. The strength came out of nowhere." Kyo said calmly. Akito starred at him.

"So that girl was the cause for all this. That is a very interesting turn of events. So what, do you _love_ this girl? How absolutely sickening." Akito said.

"…"

"Well, my little monster, I am a _man_ of my word, so as we discussed, you are not to be locked up after graduation. How does that make you feel?" Akito asked.

"…"

"So you're not going to answer me now monster? Are you really that bold? Maybe you should be punished for your rudeness." Akito said getting up, ready to attack.

Hatori stood up with him, not letting him harm Kyo. "Now, Akito, if you do that then you'll get sick again. You don't want that now do you?" Hatori soothed to the temperamental leader.

"Well I guess not. Well monster, you're spared for now. But sooner or later you will get punished. Hatori, I'm tired. Lets go home. Oh and by the way cat, Yuki will be coming later tonight, so please tell that girl not to cook for him. He won't needing it." Akito said walking towards the door.

"The tea is ready…" Tohru said bringing the tea out to them as Akito was going out of the door.

"No need for your tea Honda-san. We're leaving." Hatori said. And without a word from anyone else, they left. Tohru turned towards the living room and saw Kyo sitting there. She went over to him and touched him shoulder. He didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Kyo…are you okay? What did Akito-sama want to talk about with you?" Tohru asked.

"…He said I'm free. I don't have to be locked up after graduation." He said calmly.

"Kyo that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Tohru said happily.

"I don't have to be locked up. I can have a normal life. I'm finally free." Kyo said. He was in shock. He never imagined what he would do if he didn't have to be confined to the room. Sure, he had applied to some colleges and had gotten accepted, but he wasn't planning on _going_ to college. '_I can have a family, I can love, I can tell her how much I love her…Wait. Why would she love me?_' Kyo thought.

"Kyo I'm just so happy! We need to tell-!" Kyo interrupted her.

"Tohru, can I just be alone for right now. I need to sort things out in my head. I'll come down later for dinner." Kyo said.

"Umm… okay if that's what you want."

"Yeah…Tohru, Yuki is leaving to go live at the main house with Akito. He's leaving tonight, so don't cook for him." With that he left the room and went to the roof. Tohru went into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner.

"Oh…okay. Yuki-kun." Tohru,

After dinner… 

Tohru was worried. Kyo didn't come down for dinner as he said. Tohru would have gone up to the roof to see what was wrong, but he had asked to be alone. That didn't stop Tohru from worrying about him however. She usually cleaned when she was upset, so she cleaned the kitchen, her room, all three bathrooms (twice), Shigure's room, and Kyo's room. That still didn't unnerve her so she then went up to Yuki's room.

"Yuki-kun? Yuki-kun, it's me Tohru. Can I speak to you for a minute?" Tohru asked. She heard shuffling and then the door opened to show a terrible looking Yuki. You could tell that he wasn't getting enough sleep. "Yuki-kun are you alright?"

"Honda-san, don't worry about me. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. It was uncalled for and completely out of line. I give you my deepest, sincerest apologies. But, I can't help wondering, why him? What does he have that I don't?" Yuki pleaded.

"Yuki-kun…you were wonderful to me. You were one of my best friends. But, that's all you were…a friend. I'm sorry." Tohru said with a tear running down her face.

"Were?" Yuki said sadly.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, but after what you did, I don't think I can trust you anymore. I want to say that I can, but I can't."

"So that's it then?"

"I guess…maybe one day, we can be friends again. But for now, I hope you are happy at the main house. I'll see you at school."

"Alright. You too." Yuki said standing up. He grabbed his one bag that carried all his belongings in and went over to Tohru. He kissed her on the cheek quickly and left without saying a word. When he went outside, he looked up and saw Kyo on the roof. They caught each other's glances and exchanged a icy death glare. Yuki turned his head and walked away from the house he no longer lived in and headed towards his new life at the main house.

_11:00…_

Tohru finished cleaning the house for the third time when she finally decided to go up to the roof and check on Kyo. '_Please don't be mad at me_' she thought as she made her way up the ladder. She popped her head over the side and saw he was looking out into the night sky. She climbed up and scooted over by him.

"I was wondering when you would come up here and check on me. I didn't think you'd take this long." Kyo said in a half joking manner.

"Well, I didn't want to bother you. You said you wanted to be alone." Tohru said. They fell into an awkward silence for what seemed like forever, until Tohru made a bold move. "Kyo, how do you feel about me? I mean, you don't have to tell me or anything, I just want to know. That kiss has been on my mind for a really long-!" Kyo interrupted her.

"Calm down Tohru. I knew that was coming too. That's actually why I came up here to think about." Kyo said.

"What did you need to think about?"

"Well, that's really complicated. But Tohru, every since I was old enough to know my fate, I've been fighting it. But lately, I've given up hope. I would come up here and think about the things I would never get to experience, like going to college, getting a job, getting married, or starting a family. You know the things a lot of people take for granted. But now, that I can experience those things, it's weird."

"Why? Why is it weird?"

"Because Tohru, I'm the cat. The _cat._ I'm the one that doesn't deserve true happiness. I'm ugly, stupid, and everyone hates me. I don't deserve to be free. That's what I've been hearing my whole life. That's what everyone sees when they look at me."

"Is that what _you _think Kyo? Is that really what you think?"

"Yes."

"Well, let me tell you what I see. I see a smart, handsome, driven person. I see the man that destined to be more than the cat. I see the person that a lot of people look up to because of your strength and kindness. I see you person I love." Tohru said.

"W-What?"

"I love you Kyo. Not the cat. I love _you. _I want to be with _you_. You might not feel the same way but-!" Kyo interrupted her by kissing her on the lips. The stayed like this for quite some time.

When they finally separated Kyo said, "I love you too Tohru. So much." Tohru couldn't have been happier. She could've jumped to the moon. They then kissed again. Actually when they stood up to go in the house, Tohru did jump for joy, thinking that she wouldn't hurt herself, but ended up tripping and almost falling off the roof. She would have if Kyo didn't pull her to him without thinking. He was expecting the usual –poof- but It never came. He was still human.

"Oh my God…" Tohru said.

"Tohru, I'm still human…"

"Kyo…the curse…is it broken?" She asked still holding on tightly to him.

"Yes…it is. Finally! The curse is broken! We're finally free!" Kyo said with tears of joy streaming down his face. He grabbed Tohru and hugged her tightly.

"Kyo! I'm so happy…" Tohru said with tears of joy coming out of her eyes as well. "I love you so much."

"You know that being with me won't be easy right?" Kyo said sadly.

"I know. And I expect it to be. But I have you now and I know everything will be all right because I do."

Kyo smiled down at her, filled with joy. " Thank you Tohru."

"For what Kyo?"

"For being you." With that they shared another blissful kiss…

The end of Serenade number one.

A/N: WOWOWOWOWOW! That was so great. I couldn't have done it without you guys! Tell me how I did on Serenade number one while I work on Serenades numbers two and three! WHOOT! By the way, for the next two installments, we will have some special guests along for the ride, so stay tuned! But for now, this is your faboo author signing out.

Love, ang.pie…


End file.
